User talk:Demi-hunter13
Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Claiming When you get the time, could you check my claiming again? ApocalypseTheDemon (talk) 19:22, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh, okay. Then sure, you can adopt my user ApocalypseTheDemon (talk) 16:33, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Somethings Hi demi! I have some things to say to you: #I adopted a newb and her name is DaughterofWisdom #i would love to help with claiming and i would like to know the criteria in order to help. (like certain things to meet and etc) Some things I added myself on the newb page. :) and i finished the claiming test (hopefully i pass *crosses fingers* i rechecked it like three times) and yeah for my signature i made some changes. :3 okay then i will wait. Yes Yes i was adopted by river Yes i was adopted by river Hey Hi Demi. Long time no chat and if we are still friends can we rp??? I'll post on one of your charries.OK?? XD Mass Was Here... See ya! 02:25, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Adopt a Newbie Program Hi, I am sory for not replying to your message earlier. To answer your question -- I do not think I was ever adopted by a user, although I might have been and did not realize it. I have heard people talk about it, but did not ever get adopted. Thanks for the help, Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 03:35, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm here. I've just been busy recently. Qwenter (talk) 03:43, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Jared Marr Hey Demi, how bout you give my char up for adoption instead? I just can't seem to figure out any time to do this and I'd hate to see him go by the wayside...--You fight from the heart, not the body, and your mind can become an even greater weapon than your sword. -Drace556 11:21, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Claiming So...we were talking (or arguing, your pick :D) on chat yesterday, and it came around to becoming a claims worker. I heard there's a test, but the link was witheld and someone said I needed to ask you first. So are you taking new helpers? 23:33, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Claiming Test Hey demi. Uh, just a reminder that i took the claiming test a few days back. i noticed that you guys have a lot of claims yet to be claimed and i would really love to help you guys! :) Posted Hey Demi posted XD Mass Was Here... See ya! 09:26, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Question! Hey Demi, you said that having two or more claims at the same time is against the rules. How about if the claims are a demigod claim and a non-demigod claim? I just want to clarify that. Sorry if the question seems silly but I just wanted to make sure >.< 09:51, December 18, 2013 (UTC) List Demi, I tried to add another empty spot since I added a user in the list but everytime I tried, I failed >.< Sorry if I can't add another empty spot :( 11:09, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Well... yeah. I'm just looking for good places to RP, and there's like nowhere left. Qwenter (talk) 18:22, December 19, 2013 (UTC) (Let's hope i don't get banned this time...) okay so it's been a while and i get the vibe bach doesn't want to even look at the powers XD http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Voting:Level_5%27s_and_Up/Powers_for_Akhlys 16 for now thx to Riri, mind closing it? :) Re: Yeah but probs not the whole thing though. :/ "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 10:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: well yeah, i admittly stalked your talk page with bach :T and okay i was thinking just maybe the hecate thing could be a new supplementary. OR maybe we could ditch the wolf power and make mist control the new 3 month. it would kinda be like the apate 3 month, idk and ugh ikr? XD thx for closing the vote btw :3 PS! i know this probs ain't my job, but I updated the counselor list since it was WAY out of date >.< i mean if there are any other chances that need to be made, lemme know :D XD no prob, it was pretty easy. been tryin to find some work around here (Categories bore me and claims give me gas) >.< Ikr? a few weeks back, brocky said he was gonna try and check em all. i helped, i think i checked like 7 or 8 that day o.e it was brutal.... but meh, helping out Wind with events is WAY better >.< :P meh bach just IMed me, so I know. It's cool, I'll find something else to do >.< LOL XD, say good luck with this crat gig (I know i'm so late...) Re: Damnit Fine -,- it'll take some time though. (PS:Your sad face wont work on me next time >->) "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 12:02, December 20, 2013 (UTC) WAIT IDK I SAW HYDER'S MESSAGE SOOOO... e.e "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 12:05, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: :/ Anything else I could assist chu with "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 12:12, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm on it :D "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 12:19, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Okay, thanks for the help :) Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 13:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey demi! I have a question, I've been wondering, how do you make an automan claim? :/ (for future references) Unfortunately Yes, my dear Demi, this is your fabulous Mercenary's legit account~ DarkMerc (talk) 01:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Not for a while demi :( my broadband wasn't paid. I don't know why. My parents said this might be for a week or something... We suddenly got a call that it isn't paid so I'm now in a hotel using their wifi >.> and if I go out of this part then it becomes paid... btw, advance merry Christmas!! Apply =) Hey Dem! =) I recently came across the Official WIki Helpers page and I thought I would like to apply to be one. But as I read, is it only applicable in commenting on claims? Could I help out on other stuffs like levelling users up who are due to level up, awarding soul badges (both of which I already asked permission from Bach) and categorizing images? Oh, and as it was stated that helpers could do stuffs reg users can't, is it okay to categorize char pages as well? Please consider my application =D (echos application daw?? no formalities there!) Newb Oh, and my newb, Kane, is already Level Five. In case you'd ask her. =D Re: Hello! It's nice to meet you Demi. Thanks for the offer, but sorry, you can't adopt my character, sorry. ApocalypseTheDemon (talk) 16:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Again, not to be rude or anything Look, I'm not trying to be rude, but my claim has gone 5 days without an edit. Could you look at again? Please? Carnarvan (talk) 16:31, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Just in case if you forgot Hey demi, not to be a pain in the patootie but, could you check my claiming test? I see so many claims here and i would really love to help. :) "Your talent makes you who you are. You should be proud of it." [[User:PandoraStar411|'~PanPan']] Chat Whenever I get on there's like.. 2 people on chat... -cuddles the wall- I'm always lonely here... Qwenter (talk) 23:57, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Adopt A Newb Hello, it's nice to meet you. Sorry, you can't adopt my character, but thanks for the offer! Also, when you have the time, could you check my claiming? ApocalypseTheDemon (talk) 16:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Nope, not yet. Should I ask an admin for the test? And yep, it's fine with me ('bout the levelling up). And for the page categories, could I also add some other stuffs such as the year born, height, nationality etc. etc? re: Dankee *huggles* It sounds cool xD I'll find some others first though :)) Re: OK! :D My parents got it paid through a lot of complaining phone calls ^w^ Anyways, it was faster than I've expected. Also, newly made comments on the claims :) I'm not familiar with a lot of stuff so I'll ask you ^^" sorry for that. Anyways, two quests wants gorgons. I'm not familiar with them. As I remember, they're 3 special monsters, right?o.o So.. can that be used for quests? Like they encounter them to fight them? re: test results OMG I passed? :D *squeals* and sure demi. some of the questions i didn't know the answer to and i had to check some claims for that (like nymphs and such) so yeah. XD Test Um, Dem? Could you get on chat please? I've got some questions regarding the test... whee Will do :P At the meantime we have a lot of claims that need checking ;-; another thing could you check my claim? XD sorry its just that it hasnt been checked in awhile. >.> link Re: Oh, I see :) Thank you! stuffs hey demi. so i was once a newb but i survived 5 weeks and all. and i looked at the newb page. so it said i (as a 5 week survivor) can get full powers for one of my characters of my choice. so does that apply to me since i did survive 5 weeks of newbness. (does that even make sense? O.o) Re: oh, but alias did adopt me >~< Re: er, yeah i was a entry level at that time. when she adopted me and at that time she didn't have a newb. >.> when i was her newb it was around November ish (you can check the first archive i have on my talk page) then i graduated. Oh. >~< sorry bout that. :/ Le Link Forum:Broken_and_Demi%27s_RP<-- here ya go :) Re:Test I'm already clarified with my mistakes. Bach gave me a reviewer with explanations so I'm good. Although, nymphs I couldn't handle >.< Happy Holidays! I know, the coding sucks! This was made rushly >.< User forum I recently killed off one of my characters to make room for a spot for a new addition, but I cannot for the life of me remember how to show that Nicholas is dead on the user forum, and was wondering if you could help me with this. Sorry for the inconvienence. {[User:OnyxVolcano/sig}} *Poke* In case you haven't got my FB msg, merry Christmas! Wishin' you and your family a blessed holiday o(≧▽≦)o Re: TT~TT the only one happy about this warm Christmas is Meralco XD hahaha!! I wish for it to snow :D Come on..come on.. we need you here, elsa >.< Re: O.O Didn't see that coming. Can she make it snow?:D Also, YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT >.< It's nice, especially the songs. Though I live Demi's (yes you ;)) version better. Lol, my lil' bro's classmate gave him a DVD of it :)) If only I can find a way to lend it to you XD Re: e.o errr.. there's suddenly a song that popped up in my head. It goes like, "gotta believe in magic---" welp, thats all I remember :)) hahaha!!! Please tell her my greetings :) Hm.. when you planning to watch it *~* Re: Ahhh o.o That's sad :( Make sure to watch, ok? Btw, had a nice day?:))